inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
God Hand
God Hand (ゴッドハンド, Goddo Hando) is a catch hissatsu technique. Game Description Inazuma Eleven *''"Through guts and spirit, this huge right hand should stop any shot!"'' Users Anime only *'Rococo Urupa' (Red Version) Inazuma Eleven *'Endou Mamoru' *'Tamano Gorou' Inazuma Eleven 2 *'Endou Mamoru' *'Tachimukai Yuuki' *'Hibiki Seigou' *'Kino Aki' *'Tamano Gorou' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Tachimukai Yuuki' *'Rococo Urupa' *'Beat Smash' *'Sasayama' *'Cap' Inazuma Eleven GO *'Rococo Urupa' *'Nishizono Shinsuke' *'Temizu Kenji' *'Serei Kazutoyo' *'Gotenba Tooru' *'Tachimukai Yuuki '(God Hand Kai) *'Endou Mamoru' (Shin God Hand) *'Rolling' *'Kannari Atsumori' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Endou Mamoru' *'Serei Kazutoyo' *'Kino Aki' *'Mecha Endou' *'Stia' *'Gotenba Tooru' *'Tachimukai Yuuki' *'Kannari Atsumori' *'Temizu Kenji' *'Bunchan' *'Koiwa Yousuke' Inazuma Eleven Strikers *'Endou Mamoru' *'Tachimukai Yuuki '(Blue version) *'Kino Aki' *'Tamano Gorou' Inazuma Eleven Striker 2012 Xtreme *'Endou Mamoru' *'Tachimukai Yuuki '(Blue version) *'Kino Aki' *'Tamano Gorou' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Endou Mamoru' *'Tachimukai Yuuki '(Blue version) *'Kino Aki' *'Nishizono Shinsuke' *'Rococo Urupa' *'Tamano Gorou' Info It first appeared in Episode 2 in the match against Teikoku Gakuen. It was used by Endou to stop Death Zone. Info (Chrono Stone) It appeared in Episode 3, used by Endou. It stopped Alpha's shoot and surprised him, as Endou wouldn't be able to use God Hand before the match between Raimon and Teikoku Gakuen. Usage The user gathers energy into their right hand, then raises it to create a huge hand connecting to the user's hand with energy bolts. The user then thrusts the hand forward to catch the ball. Gallery TCG_27.png|God Hand in the TCG IGS-06-025.png|God Hand and Fire Tornado in the TCG GodHandGO.PNG|God Hand in the GO game God_Hand_Manga.png|God Hand in the manga GodHand40.PNG|Endou using God Hand God_Hand_(Red_Version).png|God Hand (Red Version) Slideshow Anime ShinGodHand1.PNG ShinGodHand3.PNG ShinGodHand4.PNG ShinGodHand6.PNG ShinGodHand7.PNG ShinGodHand9.PNG ShinGodHand 11.PNG ShinGodHand 13.PNG ShinGodHand 14.PNG ShinGodHand 18.PNG Video Anime Red Version Game GO Game Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 Trivia *In the manga, God Hand resembled Majin The Hand, despite the name still being God Hand. *In the Inazuma Eleven 3 Game, Shin God Hand changes form, but the other hissatsu not. *In the Inazuma Eleven GO Game, Tachimukai has this move already evolved to Kai, while Endou has it already evolved to Shin when you scout them or play against them in the game. *God Hand is the first hissatsu technique Endou used, and the first catch hissatsu technique used. *There are 3 different color versions of God Hand; yellow, blue and red. *In the Brazilian and Latin American version of Inazuma Eleven, it was called "Ghost Hand". *This hissatsu has appeared in all games so far, from the original series to GO. Along with God Hand, Majin The Hand, Fire Tornado, Shippuu Dash, The Wall, Illusion Ball and Koutei Penguin 2gou also appeared in every game. *Like Majin The Hand, there are three different users, and the three users are: Endou, which he appeared in using in the first season, Tachimukai in the second season except his aura was blue, and the last season, Rococo, whose aura was red. See also *God Hand V *God Hand W *God Hand X *God Hand Triple Category:Wood Hissatsu Category:Earth Hissatsu